Visions
by blesshiscottonsocks
Summary: Two siblings abandoned during their childhood on a remote planet fight daily to survive the harsh environment. Little to no money, Kaius takes up an illegal profession to care for his younger sister, Alessia. She is kind, caring and born with a gift that could change the galaxy. But it has its faults that will eventually come to light. The siblings meet the infamous Kylo Ren.
1. Her

It started out as a mix of colors, all blurred together. Foggy. Blended. Almost like a painter's palette. Although, with every dream it became just slightly more clear.

Kylo could finally decipher the main object of his latest dream, a young woman.

She couldn't have been older than twenty five, with an olive skin complexion and brunette hair that was fixed up in a braided bun.

She was beautiful, but Kylo had no idea who she could be or of he had even met her before. Maybe a woman who ran one of the many control rooms? Or possibly someone he had killed during his time on another planet haunting him?

Or maybe something the Force wants him to see.

The last option was confusing to Kylo, considering he didnt have that ability unlike his grandfather, Darth Vader. Which made the situation just a tad bit more alarming to him.

Why is this happening?

Who is she?


	2. Kaius and Alessia

"Okay, take a deep breath, exhale and squeeze the trigger."

The scruffy faced man stood behind his sister, close enough to see where she was aiming.

She squeezed the trigger, then set down the blaster and went up to look at the practice dummy.

"Kai, I hit it!" She exclaimed, "Look, it's right on the bullseye!"

Alessia beamed with excitement as did Kai.

He walked up to her, smiling at his younger sister and wrapping his arm around her shoulder to admiring her work.

"You've improved so much in the past few weeks. Who knows, you may even surpass me." Kai joked, raising an eyebrow and grinning.

She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right. You're a weapons dealer, you know the inside and out of these blasters. I'm just so happy I finally got it."

The two siblings laughed as they gathered their things and headed out of the forest.

Their self-made shooting range was only a mile from their hut, making it more convenient for them to train rather than going to the one across the city. It may have been more open and plenty more targets, but Kai and Alessia were fine with repurposing target dummies made from whatever garbage they could fine.

At age twenty eight, Kaius owned a business of weapon dealing- illegally- but doing what he can to provide for them. It was one of his favorite things. Every model, every style, every class, Kai could take them apart and put them back together in mere seconds.

Alessia, on the other hand, was nothing but a florist. More of a hobby than job. It kept her level headed and happy, and that's all Kai could ask for.

She never wanted to learn about Kai's interest in weapons until news broke out about the First Order's mission to find Luke Skywalker and how they had invaded a planet close to them.

That's when Kai decided it was time she started learning to protect herself.


	3. Lor San Tekka

The doors slid open as Kylo entered the conference room. The floors were blinding, as they had just been cleaned before the commander was called in for the meeting. The chairs were set up around the black table in an orderly fashion, one being occupied by General Hux.

"Ren."

Kylo huffed, already irritated and looked towards the General.

He was holding his glass tablet in his hands, swiping and scrolling across the screen until he finally found what he was looking for, letting the image appear for him to see.

A few more men and women entered the room, taking their seats and doing their best not to do anything out of line to cause the emotional Kylo to lash out.

"What have you called me in for, General?" Kylo's robotic voice filled the room.

Clearing his throat, Hux stood up from his seat and began to explain the findings.

"We recieved a report on someone with a connection to Lor San Tekka. If we can find Tekka, we can retrieve the other portion of the map to Skywalker. The one we really need."

Kylo's body tensed up. Finally, after a long search and going through false reports, he was one step closer to finding his Jedi uncle and taking him down.

The Jedi would finally come to an end.

"Find him."

~

Kaius brushed his fingers through his shaggy brown hair, trying to find the words to say to his younger sister. He watched her hang up her cloak and remove her dirty boots.

Alessia glanced at her brother.

"What is it, Kai?" She smiled.

Shaking his head, he cracked a smile as well.

"Nothing, Less. You just look so much like Mom."

It was true. The three of them shared the same deep, captivating green eyes. The same pale complexion. Although the memories were slowly fading from Kaius's mind, he could still remember the wonderful times his sister and him had with their mother.

The smile soon faded on Alessia's face, replacing it with a frown. Her eyes traveled to the floor as she started to fiddle with her thumbs.

"I dont even remember what she last said to me before...she...left us here. I dont remember anything." She could feel her throat tighten and tears prick at her eyes.

"I think we need to have a talk, Less.."


	4. Him

"One of the last few things mother had said to me before we were separated was that someone will always be on the search for you." Kaius looked into Alessia's eyes, watching her become confused.

"You have something many people want. I know you've used your...abilities before. Many times. We've made it this long without any incidents. I think mother was wrong. You have a gift, Less, and I think you should try and use it more. For big things. You could help with the Resistance! We can get out of here. Do something good for once." Kaius exclaimed, dropping his hands to his side.

She swallowed the lump in her throat, now knowing how strongly Kaius felt about the situation. Was it worth the chance? They have already made it this far just like he had said.

The dark headed man stood up and made his way to his sister. Placing his hand on the back of her seat, he broke the silence.

"Just think about it. I'm sure we can train you. How to use the ability correctly. I don't know how, but we will."

He dropped his hand and headed out the door.

Her eyebrows furrowed. Unsure if what she's going to say will be regretful or not.

"I saw someone. A man. It's not someone I've met before but I think it's important." She responded, glancing over her shoulder to see his reaction.

Kaius stopped..'

"What does he say?".'


	5. The Connection

As soon as Alessia's head hit her worn out pillow, the recurring dream came into play.

Colors mixing and meshing about until dark hair formed and eventually a man's facial structure.

The mixing stopped. Everything stopped.

The dream became reality. As if she was awake and the strange man was right in front of her. Perfectly clear.

Alessia stayed silent as the man looked at her in shock.

"A Force user.."

Breaking her trance, she came back to the situation.

"E-excuse me?" She stuttered.

He took a step closer as she took one back.

"You're Force sensitive. How did you make this connection? Who is training you?" He said, keeping his rage contained.

"I'm not.. I'm not trained in the Force. I didn't do this!"

The man balled his fist.

He turned his back to her and closed his eyes, leaving Alessia full of anxiety.

"I've been trying for quite some time to figure out who you are and yet I've never seen you in my life. You made this connection and have been sending me these...these dreams? Visions? I don't know. Are you even real?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow and turning back to the young woman.

She bit the inside of her cheek.

"Where are you? Is this your home?" He observed their surroundings, letting the anger drift away that he previously had.

"It might be." Alessia answered, cautiously.

She had to keep it in the back of her mind that this is still a stranger.

"Hm." He huffed.

Silence filled the room once again. Alessia could feel the awkward tension until her head started pounding and an unexplainable pain coursed through her.


	6. Bonsai

As soon as the pain coursed through her, it stopped. The connection was broken.

Alessia sprung out of her bed, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. Her heart was racing.

"Alessia, what's wrong?!" Kaius asked, nervously. He had a blaster in his hand, unsure of what had happened but he was always prepared for the worse.

"The man. We-we actually talked. H-he was here."

Kaius sat down his blaster and embraced his sweaty sister.

"You didn't tell him where we are… did you? Please, Alessia tell me you didn't!" He held her face in his hands, looking into her eyes with a slight hint of fear in his own.

She shook her head violently.

After the conversation the two had about their mother, Galadriel, it finally hit Alessia that she has to be more careful. More careful knowing there is evil. Evil looking for her, craving her. To tell a stranger where she resided could change everything. Obviously it would upset Kaius as well.

For Kaius, any strange man could be the man he had been on the run from for the past three months. He needed money and knew the man had rare weapons and other sorts of items. So he stole them. He escaped with plenty but the man's youngest child was a witness to the robbery. It wasn't until the past week that he knew he was being tracked down, that he had a death wish. It wasn't the weapons the man was after and it wasn't Alessia.

"Good..good." Kaius stuttered and stuck his hand into his coat pocket.

It was still there.

•

Kaius dipped the cloth into a bowl of cold water, rung it out, and proceeded to dab Alessia's face. She shivered at the cool touch and the night breeze that made its way through the cracked walls.

Everytime she closed her eyes she would be looking into the man's brown eyes. They were striking and could easily put her into a trance.

"It will all be okay, Less. Just try to rest. You need to be able to get up and water that ...plant...thing." Kaius looked at the plant on her shelf.

"Its a bonsai...it only needs watered when the soil is dry. I think you should stick with what you know, Kai." Alessia smirked.

"Hey, just trying to make you smile. It would have died in my care. Get some rest."

She watched her brother smile, pat her shoulder and head out of her room.

"I know what you have, Kai."


	7. Delivery

Several days have passed since the last Force connection and a sense of relief ran through Alessia's body.

Yet thoughts still lingered.

The device Kaius carried would cause their downfall. What does he even plan on doing with it? Cred?

She gently placed an arrangement of brightly colored flowers down onto the counter and sighed.

"What am I going to do with you, Kai?" She asked herself.

Brushing her dark hair over her shoulder, the sound of boots shuffled through the room until they reached her area.

"Can I help you?" Alessia politely asked before turning around to properly greet the costumer.

Large fists slammed down onto the counter.

"We have to go. Now."

"What? Why? I'm busy, Kai." Alessia's eye brows scrunched together.

Kaius quickly turned closed the windows and locked the door.

"No we have to go. I messed up, Less." Kaius said plainly as he continued to close up shop.

She became frustrated and chased after her brother, grabbing his elbow and forced him to face her.

"Where are you going?"

"Jakku. We leave now." Kaius pushed past her and headed towards the back door.

The siblings trekked across the sandy dunes without saying a word to each other.

The ordeal did not cause a fight and wouldn't cause one. She knew that he did tons of illegal 'jobs' for the more wealthy citizens of their home planet and often requested from other places too. But since she was involved for the first time it worried her quite a bit.

It was the device.

The map.

After an hour of walking, they made it to a small makeshift tent. An elderly man opened the flap, presenting himself to the two.

"Morewhym." The man welcomed Kaius, extending a hand.

"Tekka."

The man dropped his hand to his side since Kaius decided not to reciprocate. Instead, Kaius made is way into the tent as the other two followed.

"The deal?"

"Ah, yes. Let me see it?" Lor San Tekka requested.

Alessia eyed them both, feeling uneasy and shifting her weight to her opposite leg.

Kaius pulled a small black and green bag from his chest pocket and placed it into the man's hand.

Lor San Tekka examined the device, grinned, and then became concerned before handing the creds to the brother.

"What are you going to do with it?" Alessia chimed in, taking a few steps towards the men.

They both looked at each other then focused on the young woman.

"I'm delivering it to the Resistance. They will take it from there. It's to be done tonight."

•AN; Sorry it's not a very long and eventful chapter, everyone! I've had a bit of writer's block lately. As you can tell this is not going to be fully cannon (I know there are OC's but storyline is what I mean)

Please leave a vote/comment/message if you are enjoying the story so far! Thanks guys!


	8. Fire

Night soon fell as many of the citizens of Jakku entered their sandy, poor huts. Alessia and Kaius left the tent and headed back towards the ship Kaius had recieved from an arms collector. Slightly rusted and discolored, it did the job getting from point A to point B.

"So what happens now? What do we do?" Alessia questioned, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Kaius glanced over at her, raising a brow. "We do nothing. Our part was taken care of and now it's in the hands of the Resistance."

Alessia looked back at him, huffing.

This caused the brother to stop in his tracks and he folded his arms across his chest.

"What? You want to join them? Go up against the First Order? I can barely get you to shoot a blaster. The other day was the first time in months that you actually tried! And it was good! We are going home and continuing our lives how we always have."

"But-" Alessia interjected.

"No, no buts about it! I'm in charge. Im the one who has to make sure you make it day by day." Kaius raised his voice, causing his sister to become nervous and upset but holding back any tear that puddles up in her green eyes.

Seeing the sight of his younger sister struck Kaius. His expression softened and his head dropped as he turn back towards the path of the ship.

The eerily feeling of something bad is going to happen filled Alessia as the sudden 'woosh' of the First Order's ships landed. Within seconds the sound of blasters and screams rung through the village.

Their eyes widened as they glanced back behind them.

Fire.

Huts were burning down and citizens were being executed with no remorse.

The sight caused Alessia to panic.

"We have to go, now. Dont look back, we are almost there." Kaius pushed his sister forward as their pace quickened.

As soon as the pair took a few steps, troopers flooded in closer, preparing to fire at the surrounding area.

"Shit!" Kaius started sprinting as did Alessia.

The color red shot across the sky like strobe lights.

A large object caught her eye, nearly missed if it wasnt for her senses being on high alert.

"KAI! There! We have to get out of the area!"

The two took off to the object-a crashed cargo ship covered in sand, which by this time was suffocating the siblings and causing their throats to swell. It wasnt every day they were around so much sand, and they definitely didnt dress for the occasion, partly due to Kaius being hard headed and opting out of wearing a scarf.

Shots still rained across the dark sky and screams still rung out, as if it would never end.

Kaius squeezed his eyes shut and tried his best to plan out the safest way back to the ship. He had multiple types of weapons on him but it would be taking care of Alessia that worried him.

Suddenly, his eyes open and his hands cover his mouth, as if he was praying.

"Use your gift, Less."


	9. What

"W-what?" Alessia stuttered. Her heart sped and adrenaline coursed through her veins.

"You need to find the best option for us-to get us out of here without putting you in danger." Kaius said sternly while looking to the side of the carrier, hoping the troopers were no where close.

Which luck wasnt in their favor. They were closing in the entire village and citizens ran with their families, looking for cover. Many were executed, leaving children to become orphans and slaves, if they werent already.

"No. I'm not doing it, Kai! There is too many risks." Alessia cried out.

"Dammit, just do it!"

Alessia felt tears puddle up, ready to fall down her hot cheeks.

"No. I refuse. I'll mess up and we could die. We just have to find a different way out."

Stormtroopers closed in as another ship landed. The entrance dropped and a chrome plated Trooper exited with a squad following close behind, prepared to kill. Behind them, a cloaked figure walked out, lightsaber in hand. Kylo Ren.

The noises were drained out as Alessia's head became heavy from fear and anxiety.

"Just. Fucking. Do. It. Please, Alessia. I can handle them but its YOU that I'm worried about! There is too many for you!" Kaius pleaded.

With all the pressure on Alessia's shoulders, she cracked and did what her brother begged her to do.

She closed her eyes and let her body become one with the Force. She wasn't trained by any means and never knew what to call the ethereal feeling until the man in her dreams spoke of it. Then it all came together for her.

Her meditation began. Slowly inhaling and exhaling until clouded visuals danced around her, clearing up and revealing what she needed to see.

Unknowingly, Kylo felt the disturbance. It rung out to him like a bell and made him uneasy.

He balled his fist and began searching for the girl he has seen for many nights.

'So, the girl is here.' Kylo thought to himself before being drawn from his mind.

"Commander, we found the resistance pilot. He is in an interrogation room now."


	10. Kidnap

Kylo waited to feel the pull of the Force sensitive woman again. Eager to take off and find her, claim her to be a part of the First Order or kill her. Decisions were still to be made. 'Perhaps Supreme Leader Snoke would find her abilities to be...benefiting.' He thought to himself.

Having Force visions became rare after the transformation of the Galactic Empire long ago and sadly, Kylo did not recieve the gift.

The bells rung yet again in his mind. She was still in action. This time, Kylo closed his eyes for mere seconds to attempt to connect with her.

And they did.

He was thrown into an area not far from where his body once was. The siblings where close to a ship, possibly their own.

He analyzed the weapons the man carried on him and then looked at the woman. She was covered in dirt and sweat, tense, and trying her best to get them out of the area. But that would not be the case.

Kylo broke the connection.

"Captain Phasma, prepare a small squadron and follow me. Load the rest." His robotic voice rung out.

Phasma nodded and waved the troopers over, following the Commander.

Within minutes, Kylo located their exact area and made his way towards them.

Kaius pulled out his blaster and aimed as Alessia broke her trance and became anxious.

As Kaius was about to fire, Kylo pulled the blaster from his hands using the Force and pushed him back against the ship, choking him.

Alessia stood up, her knees began to shake.

"You're coming with me." The robotic voice haunted Alessia.

She gulped and looked to her brother.

"Less, run." Kaius managed to get out in between the remaining breaths.

Her legs were locked. "Run!" Kaius raised his voice as much as he could.

She bolted off but made no distance between the masked man and troopers. She was pulled back to them.

"Stop! Let us go!" She pleaded and started kicking her legs. Kaius' lips started to turn blue.

Before she could yell anything else, she was hit on the side of her head by a trooper, knocking her out cold.

Kylo Ren released Kaius who began gasping for air, eventually blacking out as well.

"Take her to another interrogation room. Take him to the cells." Kylo instructed.

** sorry for the short chapters, everyone! I'm wanting to make the story longer than what it might turn out to be but Im not sure if I'll hit my mark! if i dont, that is still okay! I hope you are all enjoying Visions so far, I have so much planned for this fic. Please favorite, bookmark or leave a review, it means a lot! I also would enjoy doing one shots so if you have a request, message me! I can do quite a few fandoms :) !**


	11. Alessia

** thank you to everyone who has favored or bookmarked this story! Also, thank you to Kathalla for the review! I love the feedback, guys! As you can tell, this is a bit of a slow burn up until the next few chapters. When do you think Kylo will reveal himself and how do you think she will react?**

Darkness surrounded Alessia.

Her headed pounded and dried blood caked the side of it, causing her hair to tangle up into knots. In a daze, she tried pulling her hands to her face but they were restrained by thick metal shackles, as well as her ankles.

As she came to, the door slid open and the lights came on, blinding her. The person standing infront of her was no one other than the infamous Kylo Ren. The Commander of the First Order. The Jedi Killer.

"Please let me go. Where is my brother? Is he okay? Please tell me he is okay." Alessia's voice trembled.

Kylo paced around the woman, taking in her every look. It really was her from the dreams, right in front of him. Her dark hair clung to her skin from the sweat and blood, her eyes resembled a thick, green forest. Her presence after all this time was...captivating. A Force user who experienced Visions.

He watched her squirm in the shackles as she pleaded once more.

"Is Kai okay?!"

Kylo held his gloved hand up to her.

"What is your name?" His robotic voice sent shivers down her spine.

"Not until you tell me if Kaius is okay." She sternly replied.

The commander balled his fists up tightly and rolled his eyes behind his helmet.

"Your brother is locked away. Alive. Now answer my questions."

A sense of relief washed over Alessia, who was now willing to answer the man's questions, hoping it is a misunderstanding and he will let them go.

"Alessia. Alessia Morwheym."

"What were you doing on Jakku, Alessia?" He questioned once more.

She gulped and quickly thought of an excuse.

"My brother and I were visiting a friend. Baju Inu. Weapons trading." She hoped this would work.

Kylo walked closer to her, intimidating her for the truth. He focused on her energy before forcing his way into her mind.

The feeling from the last Force connection she remember came back again. Her brain felt like it was on fire as she let out a blood curdling scream.

After a few seconds, her body laid limp.

"You were with Lor San Tekka." He simply said.

"How...how did you..find me?" She managed to get out, exhausted.

"I felt your presence when you used the Force, when you were trying to find a way off the planet. When you did, it beckoned to me. Now you will be an assistant to the First Order."

Alessia's heart sunk. It was the opposite of what she ever wanted. She wasnt built for war or chaos. She knew Kai never wanted anything to do with either sides of the spectrum, the Resistance or First Order.

She looked up to the man, breathing deeply as she waited for him to say something more. All he did was turn around and leave her alone once more.


	12. Jedi

Not long after Kylo Ren left Alessia to herself, someone retrieved her and locked her up into her personal cell. It was snall and consisted of only a cot and a bathroom. The cot was quite uncomfortable as Alessia tried rolling onto her side without causing herself more pain.

Her throat itched and she felt dirty, yearning for cold bath. She also missed Kaius, often wondering where he was and how he was doing.

Letting her burning muscles relax, she closed her sleepy eyes and decided to rest. Falling into a deeper sleep, she was launched into a connection. The visuals infront of her became clear, faster than normal. His dark hair was wild and his face was soft. She examined him more until she realized he was shirtless and laying in his own bed. A blush crept across her face. His chest was well built and a few freckles scattered across his body. He was very attractive but looking at him made her uncomfortable, as if she was violating him in some sort of way. His eyes soon opened as he looked at Alessia, he was not shocked to see her. He looked at her with hunger in his eyes, causing Alessia to have goosebumps.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

Shaking her head, "Its just the connection...that happened last time..." she trailed off.

He kept his eyes locked on hers.

"What is your name?" She asked, almost in a whisper.

"It doesnt concern you." He replied.

Alessia looked down at her hands, not wanting to push the questions any further.

She desperately wanted to know who this mysterious man was but like most things, it happens with time.

"I was taken today. By Kylo Ren and the First Order. I dont even know if my brother is truly alive. I guess I just need someone to talk to."

He clenched his jaw. He watched her carefully as she wrapped her arms around herself and then grabbed her head as if she was in pain.

"What's wrong?" He asked, showing a small portion of emotion towards her.

Alessia grunted.

"My head. It hurts so bad." She forced her words out of her mouth.

Leaning in closer to her, he placed his fingertips to her temples and tried to ease her pain. It helped, little by little.

Alessia's tear filled eyes looked into his, thanking him without even speaking.

"You're untrained. That's why it is hurting you so much. You need to learn to use your talents properly." His tone softened. "I can help you."

"I just want to know who you are...how you know these things. You must be a Jedi."

"Little do you know." He then laid back down in his bed and rolled over. He slowly closed his eyes and broke the connection.


	13. You

Two days had gone by since Alessia and her brother were taken by the First Order and forced into isolation. The siblings were separated on different decks and rooms, unknowing if the other is okay.

Kaius was full of anger. He face covered in welps and dried blood and his torso bruised from his time in the interrogation room. He knew it partly had to do with the map to Skywalker but that wasnt confirmed until someone asked him about his sister. That's when Kaius became angry. Angry at himself for forcing her to use her gift instead of taking care of the situation himself and now he had no idea what would happen to his little sister.

He slammed his fist against the hard wall infront of him, hoping to cause a dent, as he let the tears of rage fall from his eyes.

Meanwhile, Alessia was being escorted by two storm troopers from her cell. The walk was confusing to her, all the hallways they went down all looked the same and all had the strong smell of lemon scented cleaner. The floors were so shiny and every footstep caused an echo.

The troopers pushed her forward into an elevator, their weapons held close to their bodies, ready to fire at any time. Alessia glanced a the two, not really scared of them but more as curious to know what they are like behind the uniforms.

The elevator traveled fast and the doors slid open, revealing once again, another perfect hallway. But this time it was just a single room at then end. She was pushed forward.

It took only seconds to reach the massive door as it slid open as soon as they reached it. The Commander stood right behind the door, his presence was tense.

"I said I wanted her in here before I arrived." Kylo Ren said.

The two troopers looked at each other and back to him. "Sorry, Lord Ren. We were just a bit behind." One of them spoke.

Kylo lifted his hand and threw him up against one of the walls. The storm trooper groaned as he tried pulling himself back onto his feet.

"Leave." Kylo seethed.

The two quickly left, not daring to look back. Alessia stood facing them still as the Commander walked back towards her, then passing her.

"This is the girl you have spoken to me about, Ren?" An old, wavering voice asked.

Kylo replied, "Yes, Supreme Leader."

Snoke let out a 'hm' before letting silence fill the room. He took this opportunity to watch the girl, her body language, the way she rung out to the Force, everything.

Alessia became uneasy due to his constant stare, wishing she could just curl up in a ball away from them.

"Ren said he has felt you through the Force...that you have visions." Snoke stated. Alessia just watched him.

"You'll stay with the First Order. Train with Ren and be our...guide...to all of our endeavors. Like... finding Luke Skywalker." His voice belted through the room. Kylo kneeled and agreed with him.

"Yes, Supreme Leader. I'm sure she will be of great aid in destroying the Jedi."

-

After being dismissed by the deformed man, Kylo brought Alessia to a medium sized room to begin her training in how to properly use the Force. Of course, another bland and extremely clean area.

Alessia stood in the middle of the room as Kylo made his way to the corner, removing his cape.

"So what are you going to do with me after you find Skywalker?" Alessia's voice cracked.

Without turning towards her, he replied. "You'll stay with the First Order."

"Even after this?"

He balled his fists and his jaw tightened. His emotions were always out of control, being irritated at the most minor situations. '_How can she not understand STAYING_.' He thought to himself.

After removing his cape, he slowly reached up and began to remove his helmet. Alessia watched, her eyebrow raised slightly as dark wavy hair fell to his shoulders. Then his helmet was fully removed and Alessia was filled with confusion.

The same eyes, the same nose, the same everything.

"Its you.."


	14. Request

Kylo looked at Alessia. Finally they both come face to face after all this time. Her heart sank and his eyes wondered all over her being. The helmet he wore could not take in such details and the dreams werent always crystal clear.

"I...I dont understand." Alessia whispered, her eyebrows scrunched together.

"You're not..good..I thought you were with the Resistance..and now that we are physically together, it's like this huge weight that once was on my shoulders is now on my chest. This weird pulling sensation." She said. "I'm so confused."

Kylo watched her face become more and more stressed.

"You caused a connection between us the first time we spoke. The times before, you were trying to connect but only caused dreams. Being untrained, you will have drawbacks or side effects. Like the weight on your shoulders. Force visions and any use in the Force should be painless and done with ease." He replied, watching her take in the information.

"My brother said my gift is special.. I mean the visions... do you have that ability too? And the man we were with earlier?" Alessia asked.

He shook his head. "It's not common anymore. Take a seat on the floor and try meditating."

Alessia did as she was told, trying her best to relax. The thought of Kaius came to mind but she pushed it to the side. Kylo sat down infront of her and watched her body tense up and then relax. He then followed suit.

"Make a connection."

Kylo waited for Alessia to reach out through the Force. Five seconds, fifteen seconds, thirty seconds. He became impatient.

"Why have you not connected, Alessia?" Kylo asked with a rude tone.

Alessia kept her eyes closed.

"I dont want to be a bad guy. I don't want to hurt people."

"You wont be the one hurting them. Now let's try again."

~

After three attempts, the connection was successfully made. There was a designated day and time she needed to be trained by and Kylo was determined to have her ready. He felt that she could be quite powerful one day. Not with weapons but with her mind.

"I would really like to see my brother, Commander." Alessia spoke up, watching the man adjust himself to a standing position.

He glanced at her before preparing to leave the room, considering the request. "Meet me back in here tomorrow morning and we will pick up where we left off. Get some rest."

She nodded and tried meditating once more before leaving.

Kylo sighed as he felt a change in himself. This young woman was making him soft. Normally he would lash out on someone testing his patience or asking dumb questions. Maybe it was because she was going to be of great value to the Order. Maybe there was more to it.

**sorry guys for this chapter not being very exciting :( I've had writer's block and didnt want to give yall a one that wasnt any good! Also, I was incorrect on Kylo not having Force Visions, it was something I overlooked but will continue the story how I planned since it isnt canon anyways :) **


	15. Attitude

**•for those who had already read this, Im sorry! I didnt edit before posting the first time so i had to reupload :)**

The next day came and went as did a full week. Kylo finally brought Kaius out of his cell to see his sister, causing a bittersweet reunion. The two talked for as long as the commander would allow before he sent the brother away again. It hurt the siblings to be apart but with just a small amount of time together every now and then, it made it a little easier.

Majority of their days were filled with training, atleast until Kylo had other priorities to tend to. Alessia was finally getting the hang of letting the visions run freely through her mind and much faster than they appeared before. Her timing was getting better with each day. Soon they would need to move onto other skills, such as learning how to block other users incase the scavenger ever came into contact with Alessia.

Kylo was impressed by the young woman by all means. She was dedicated to training her mind, even if it was 'for the wrong reasons' in her opinion. She knew it was something she had to do and hopefully one day things would change.

She wouldn't voice this opinion though. Knowing Kylo, he would become enraged and yell at her like he does with the staff members and Troopers.

But yet yelling was not something he had done towards her so far. He may have raised his voice from time to time but never like the others. She had him wrapped around her finger and neither of them knew it yet.

The commander watched Alessia from the other side of the room. They had just gone over the steps to levitating objects and it would be her first time attempting it.

A single pen laid on the floor infront of her. Her legs crossed and arms rested on top of them as her face shown full relaxation.

He watched her determination, causing him to smirk and then quickly replace it with his normal expression. Seconds had passed and the pen rattled against the hard floor.

"Focus."

Alessia drew her eyebrows together, becoming agitated. Kylo's comments only bothered her when she was in her meditation state.

She held herself together to try and lift the pen. It slowly lifted a foot from the floor as Alessia opened her eyes to observe, letting a smile make it's way across her face.

The pen fell.

As did her smile.

"This is bullshit."

Kylo's eyes shot up from the pen to her face.

"What?" He asked with an attitude.

She quickly changed her demeanor. "Nothing! Nothing at all. I said this is great!" She gave him a nervous smile, hoping he didnt really hear what she said.

He kept a close eye on her as he stepped forward.

"You shouldn't lie to me, Alessia. And if you have a problem with your training-"

"No, no Commander Ren. I'm sorry, it wont happen again." Alessia interjected.

Kylo bit the inside of his lip to keep himself from lashing out at the young woman. He didnt want to hurt her nor cause her to never trust him if they were to take down the Resistance and Jedi together.

"Let's try something else. We will come back to this." Kylo said, closing the space between them.


	16. Temple

**•shoutout to Kerstingarde1611 for the reviews! Truly appreciate it! The next few chapters will be speeding up and getting fluffy, guys! please review, bookmark, favorite, etc. its super motivational!•**

The butterflies in Alessia's stomach started to flutter around as Kylo came closer. She nervously scanned the room to shake the thoughts of him away.

"You're going to block me from your mind." Kylo stated.

'Fuck.' Alessia thought to herself.

Kylo stopped nearly inches from her personal bubble, almost but not completely crossing the boundary.

She gulped as she felt him starting to peer into her mind. It didnt hurt nearly as much as the first time he searched. Alessia crossed her fingers behind her back, hoping he wouldn't look too far.

"Why are you crossing your fingers, Alessia?" Kylo asked dryly.

"No reason, sir. Just fidgeting?" She replied/asked nervously. Every time they spoke, she let her nerves get to her. Of course he was intimidating; He found the siblings and is basically keeping them alive. Not only that but he was infamous throughout the entire galaxy for showing no mercy on the battlefield.

He sighed at her cowardice.

_'I have to change this. I cant work with someone so... fragile.' _Kylo thought to himself.

"Your turn. Try easing into my mind." He commanded.

Alessia nodded, slowing her breathing down and pushing herself into his thoughts.

It was like a brick wall. No door or opening for her. He was guarding his mind without letting up.

"I cant."

"Yes you can. You're not trying. I'm not even fully blocking you." A hint of irritation sparked in his dark brown eyes.

Alessia noticed the flicker and decided it was best to just try again, harder.

The same brick wall was thrown up. Again, no entrance. She tried with all her might but still nothing. Thirty seconds passed as she still continued trying until finally, she fixated herself on his eyes, the walls slowly sunk down into oblivion.

His mind was clear of thoughts but memories appeared. Memories of his meeting with the tactics group he recently attended, arriving on Jakku, and oddly enough even a memory of him brushing his teeth this morning.

Kylo watched as the corners of her mouth turned upwards, obviously amused.

Alessia's smile soon fell as she was involuntarily pulled into a deep, dark memory. It was of him as a youngling. Fear. Fire. Anger. Children screaming.

Her heart broke at the memory and tears started to prick her eyes. She couldn't pull herself away until Kylo finally pushed her out of his mind.

She let the tears stream slowly down her cheeks. Unsure of what to do, she glanced down at the floor, then back up to her Commander.

His eyes welled up with tears but none would fall. Instead, his brows snapped together and he clenched his jaw.

"My mind is a very dark place. I dont suggest snooping past minor things that I intended for you to see." His voice was slightly shaky but full of anger.

Alessia bit her lip until she tasted the metallic taste of blood. Guilt ran through her.

"Commander, I didn't intend to see..that. I was only on the surface, I honestly didnt try! It just pulled me in.." She tried to explain, wiping away the few stray tears.

Kylo grabbed her wrist tightly. Alessia squeaked.

"Sir, I'm sorry! You're hurting me, please stop!" She begged. Her nose crinkled together and her bottom lip trembled.

Kylo let her hand go, realizing what he had done to her.

_'Pull yourself together, Kylo. You've been through this before. Stop.' _

He looked at the pain stricken woman and slowly turned towards the door, leaving her alone. Alessia heard the sound of crashes and objects being thrown as he walked away. Her wrist would bruise but her mind would be scarred by what she had seen. Kylo in his youth killing other younglings at the Jedi Temple.

**•Alessia saw some of Kylo's background! emotions ran a bit high in this chapter, but dont worry, itll get worse ;) i hope you all continue reading this story, it has so much potential and im determined to reach it all. what should this ship be called? Kylessia? Alesso? Let me know!•**


	17. Apologies

Alessia trudged back to her room she was recently upgraded to since her training began. It was bigger than the cell she previously stayed in, providing a personal bathroom complete with a shower, bed and a decent sized storage trunk for her necessities. Currently, the trunk only held another set of training clothes, common clothes and her necklace that Kaius made for one of her birthdays. Popping the trunk open, she collected her common clothes and the necklace. The simple moonstone pendant was wrapped with wire then connected to a thin silver chain.

Alessia's eyes twinkled.

It always brought her joy to see such a pretty object that held so much meaning.

_'Maybe Kylo can put today behind us and let me see Kai again.'_ She thought to herself.

Alessia turned on the water to the shower then started to let down her dark brown hair, the tangled waves draped over her shoulders. Once the water warmed up, she stepped in and let it run over her. It was so relaxing to Alessia after the day she had endured.

From reflecting back on the day, Alessia started thinking about the memory again, causing her to fill with anxiety. That was definitely something he didnt want to show her.

Thoughts of what and how the situation happened ran through her mind. Kylo was quite young and witnessed such a traumatic event.

"I cant push for answers." Alessia whispered to herself, applying shampoo to her hair and massaging it in.

Then the look he gave her afterwards came back to mind. So much hurt and pain. Despair, rage and confusion. So many unexplainable emotions!

Alessia hurried and finished the rest of her nightly routine before putting on her necklace and falling on to her bed, letting the pillow and blanket form around her figure.

She let out a deep sigh before turning out her lamp on the night stand.

~

Kylo tossed and turned for hours. He did his best for so long to push his past behind him and lock them away but oh no, here comes some girl who brings them back out. It stressed him beyond his normal daily stress.

He glanced over at his clock, the time read two AM.

_'Logically, I cant be too angry with her.. she is training. And even Supreme Leader can tell she is more powerful than what she thinks. But at the same time, I've been more over the top angry since she came into the picture.' _Kylo thought.

Sleep soon took over once again.

Then a connection formed between the two.

Kylo was the first to notice as he tried looking around the women's dark room. Alessia soon felt his presence and switched her lamp on.

"Kylo- Im sorry, I mean Commander?" Alessia rubbed her sleepy eyes then glanced down at her attire.

He raised an eyebrow at her. Her hair was wild and she was nearly drowning in the shirt she was wearing. But yet she looked adorable with how she was frantically trying to cover herself with the blanket. Her cheeks turned a light pink.

Kylo quickly pulled himself from the thought.

"I didnt make the connection." He said plainly.

Alessia mouthed an 'oh' and realized she had lost her manners.

"Um here, sit-sit here." She patted the edge of her bed.

He hesitated, unsure of how to react.

Not wanting to make the situation any more awkward, he took a seat. The bed was much more stiff than his and the gray blanket felt rough against his hands that rested to his sides.

The two say in silence until Alessia opened her mouth to speak but changed her mind. Kylo noticed. "What?"

She shook her head.

"Just say it. I know you want to say something to me. I know it's about the memory." He looked over at her.

The blush had left her face and instead, her eyebrows were knit together; her signature expression he recently picked up on.

"More like ask.. did you.. did you kill those younglings?" She asked, lowering her voice.

Kylo's head dropped. He didn't reply and didnt plan to. He squeezed his eyes shut.

Alessia could almost feel what he was feeling so she slowly placed her hand ontop of his. His body became tense as he pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Commander.. that was out of line." Alessia stammered, trying to break the connection before he could lecture her.

~

Kylo was lost for words, unsure of what to say or do. The feeling of someone else's skin on his was something he became unfamiliar with over the years.

So many thoughts were running through Alessia's head. Is he angry? Is he going to punish her or what? Then came the embarrassment. She was so used to showing her emotions around Kaius and comforting him, and to let that out infront of Kylo? Terrifying. He looked like he was disgusted in her actions, which caused her to worry.

She fell back on to her bed once more, this time not even bothered to turn the light off.

"I'm so stupid." She mumbled as she buried herself further into the pillows and blanket. She decided to just sleep the embarrassment away and pretend it never happened tomorrow during training. But would Kylo?

Before she could enter a deep sleep, a pattern of knocks made her scramble to her feet. Looking to her left, her clock on the wall showed the time to be 3AM. No one has ever came to her room before, especially at this time.

She slid the door halfway open to be met by Kylo in physical form. He pushed the door open the rest of the way and quickly closed it.

Alessia started to apologize but was cut off by Kylo pulling her into a kiss. She was in such shock and confusion that kissing back was almost impossible.

The kiss ended as soon as it started.

She felt him pull away and quietly leave without saying a word.

Alessia pressed her fingers against her lips.


	18. Affection

The door to Kylo's quarters slid open as he made his way to the bathroom. He quickly turned on the hot water and prepared his shower; there was no point in him attempting to sleep since he had a conference at five AM. And at this point, sleep would probably be unlikely for him. Too many thoughts of Alessia ran through his mind. Then the kiss.

The kiss.

Kylo laid his head against the shower wall, letting the water flow down his muscular arms and back. The memory of her sweet lips ran through his mind again. Although it ended as quickly as it began, it would forever linger on his lips.

Then the thought of Snoke came to him. How angry he would be and how he would suggest Alessia was clouding his path. This made him clench his jaw and fist.

_'It was just a one time thing.'_ Kylo tried convincing himself, even though he knew he wanted it to happen again. It was indescribable how the interaction felt to him. To have physical contact with another person, without killing them of course.

He was running late to their training.

The conference lasted longer than expected but Alessia wouldn't say anything about it. She never butts into his personal business. Except last night.

Kylo picked up his pace until he made it outside of the training room. The door slid open quietly as he stepped in and observed the young woman meditating. She was levitating as well as the pen infront of her.

_'Impressive.'_ Kylo smirked behind his helmet. Her face was emotionless as he could also feel the energy around her. He took in her details, just as the night before. Her hair was tightly braided, no strand out of place. Her cheeks were tinted pink. 'Beautiful as well.' He thought to himself, biting the inside of his lip.

"Like what you see, Commander?" Alessia raised an eyebrow and smiled, eyes still shut.

Kylo gulped as his eyes bulged.

_'Shit. Can she read into my mind without me noticing now?! Can you?! Answer me.'_

"Oh, I'm just playing. I'm sure your mind is filled with business and Luke Skywalker." Alessia opened her bright green eyes, still keeping herself off the ground.

_'Fuck.' _He thought.

"You're doing quite well." Kylo nervously took off his helmet, hoping she wouldn't notice. "I think we should try locating someone today."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. Now sit down on the floor." Kylo said grumpily.

Alessia obeyed. She watched him slowly take his place infront of her and made eye contact. "Try searching for Hux."

She glanced up to the ceiling then back to Kylo, preparing herself for meditation. Slowly, her mind and body relaxed. Alessia let the Force pull her into a dream like state. The visuals swirled together.

"Tell me what you see, but dont lose your connection." Kylo said sternly.

Alessia stayed quite for several seconds until the visuals sharpened. "A room. Partially lit?"

The corners of his mouth turned up.

"Okay, it's some sort of room? Control room? No, his office." Hux's ginger hair struck out to her, then his face came into few.

"Yes. He is in his office. Writing something down." Alessia said quietly.

Kylo dropped his smile and replaced it with his normal expression. He quickly searched for Hux himself, seeing she was correct.

"Indeed."

Alessia dropped her meditation and smiled at the Commander. "I'm getting better." She said proudly.

Kylo adjusted himself, "Soon you can do your job and search for that Scavenger and Skywalker."

Alessia's smile fell and her eyes welled with tears. She quickly blinked them away, hoping he wouldnt see. The stress from training was starting to break her and the kiss they shared hours ago added on confusion. She knew she was only a tool but to play with her heart and mind hurt more.

The tension was uncomfortable. Kylo glanced at the young woman who was upset. Not knowing what to do or say, he entered her mind. Her thoughts hung in the air. How said she was from being separated from Kaius, her stress to make everyone happy and not kill them, everything. Sympathy was not something he was good at dealing with since joining Snoke, hell his own emotions were unpredictable. One minute things were fine, the next he was destroying an entire room and smelling of burnt metal. But in this moment, he had to make her feel better. Not for any particular reason which made him wonder. It was the same feeling of being pulled to her. She made him feel normal.

"You arent just a tool. You are a person with a gift, I want to see you meet your full potential." The dark headed man broke the silence, lifting her chin. The cool leather caused Alessia's arms to speckle with goosebumps.

Her lips parted as he pulled her in closer. Their lips joined each other again.

**•you can skip the rest of this if you dont enjoy reading smut :) I will leave you with this quote. "You are more than a tool to me, Alessia." •**

Their lips danced as their movements became faster and rougher. Kylo took Alessia's plump bottom lip in between his teeth, sucking and nibbling on it, causing her to stir.

"We... shouldn't be doing this...Commander."Alessia huffed out in between kisses.

"Don't call me Commander anymore. Just my name. Say it. Kylo." He growled.

His hand caressed her shoulder, waiting for her to give him consent to move further. Alessia couldn't hold it in anymore, knowing how much she wanted to feel him. She kissed his lips and made her way to his right ear. She pushed back his shaggy hair and licked his earlobe. "Kylo."

Hearing her say his name drove him wild. He laid her back and began kissing down her neck, leaving little bites here and there. Kylo started to play with the hem of her top until she lifted herself up enough to pull it off, exposing her breasts. He pulled one into his mouth, running his tongue sloppily over her nipple. Alessia let out a moan.

Kylo caressed her other breast before removing his shirt as well. She examined his sculpted chest, lusting over him even more. Before she could stare at him any longer, he tugged her bottoms off as well as his own.

"Kylo...I've never...I've never really done this before." Alessia whispered to him, feeling a little embarrassed that her performance wouldn't satisfy him. He smirked. "I haven't either. Never had time or someone so….captivating. We can take things slow." He assured her.

Alessia nodded as Kylo traced his fingers down her stomach before touching her wetness. He entered one finger, watching her eyes fill with pleasure. He started pumping in and out of her as she let out a whimper.

"Shhh"

Kylo continued pleasing her with his finger until her legs began to shake. Before she could reach her limit, he pulled his finger out of her and placed his member against her entrance. Before letting himself in, he looked at the young woman for permission. Alessia happily obliged, yearning for his warmth and lengthy manhood. He then slowly entered her, Alessia let out a gasp as he pressed his lips against hers. Letting her get used to his size, he then started to thrust slowly, then began to pick up some speed.

Alessia moaned and dug her nails into his shoulders. She could feel her abdomen tightening and on the verge of orgasming.

"Kylo." Alessia groaned.

He kept his pace as he bit his lip.

"Kylo, I'm fixing to-"

"I am too." Kylo grunted as Alessia reached her limit. Kylo followed closely behind and released himself.

The two breathed heavily as their hearts raced. Kylo slowly got up to his feet and lended a hand to Alessia.

They finished getting dressed, keeping up with the silence, but giving each other a smile every time they locked eyes.

"You are more than a tool to me, Alessia." Kylo whispered to her before leaning down to kiss her forehead.

Alessia filled with joy after hearing those words.

**Thanks guys for reading so far! Please continue reading,voting,and following!**


	19. Analyze

**AN: Guys! Im SO sorry for not updating sooner. Ive had a terrible case of writer's block and I know this is SUCH a short chapter but its better than nothing. I will be updating a ton this week. Things just havent worked out for me well lately. again, so sorry!**

The morning after Kylo and Alessia had their interaction, Kylo had a meeting with Snoke.

The projection of the Supreme Leader filled the room as Kylo kneeled, waiting for what he had to say.

"How has the training been with the girl?" Snoke's voice boomed.

"Her strength with the Force is growing daily, Supreme Leader. She was able to locate General Hux yesterday." Kylo pushed back the inappropriate thoughts of what else had happened, hoping Snoke wouldn't find out. Snoke had lectured Kylo for years about how he must cut off all ties and bonds to others.

Snoke sat back in his seat and folded his boney, frail hands together. "This evening we will begin to use her abilities. Make sure she is ready.."

Kylo nodded as he was dismissed. The feeling of stress consumed him and his chest became tight. He kept calm until he was out of sight from anyone walking through the hallways of the ship, then slowly inhaled and exhaled; keeping himself from having a panic attack.

Kylo knew Alessia would be able to perform exceptionally but the thought of her overthinking a situation and an enraged Snoke slightly worried him.

After a quick thirty second meditation, Kylo was on his way down to the holding cells.

Alessia sat cross legged on top of her freshly made bed, letting her mind pull her from vision to vision. She could see Kylo going to collect someone from the cells, probably Kaius. A smile quickly spread across her soft face. Another vision came about. One of her sitting in the same position but in front of multiple people, relaying visuals and information. The people seemed content.

Every vision was going smoothly and making her very happy until a shocking image appeared. Alessia's face was covered in black, purple and blue bruises, cuts and dried blood. Her left eye was swollen shut and the other full of tears.

Her eyes shot open as her brows knitted.

Before she could analyze the visions, the door slid open, revealing two tall men. Kaius and Kylo.

"Hey there, oh mighty one." Kaius smiled as his sister came in to hug him. His hands were cuffed as he lifted them over her head and around her body, giving her a tight bear hug.

"I missed you so much. Have you been staying busy?" Alessia smiled, keeping the conversation positive.

Kaius raised a brow and gave her a sarcastic smile.

"You could say that."

"More like assaulting the guards when they get too close to him." Kylo butted in, giving him a side glance.

This came to no surprise to the young woman, her brother was always that way.

"So, what will you be doing today?" Kaius asked Alessia.

Unsure of what to say, she looked over to Kylo, hoping he would have the answers.

"Presenting her training to the Supreme Leader." He said in a monotone voice.


	20. Clearly

Alessia's smile fell and was replaced with a look of slight disappointment. Kaius examined her, watching her demeanor change, then turned towards Kylo.

"So what does she have to do, exactly?" Kaius asked, there was a bit of concern in his husky voice.

"Alessia will begin her search for Luke Skywalker and relay information she finds on the Resistance's future endeavors so we can end them quickly. She has been training for this since the beginning of your

time here." Kylo said plainly.

Kaius nodded.

The Commander then stuck out his right arm to Alessia, and directed her to the exit.

"I'll see to it that one of the escorts outside the door take you back to your cell. After her tasks are complete, you can come back if she wishes."

Alessia's eyes sparkled and a smile stretched across her face. Seeing her this happy set off sparks in him and filled him with warmth. He already knew she would take every chance she could to visit with her only living family member; the two were nearly inseparable when together. Another thing Kylo hadn't experienced before. His father, Han was always gone and his mother, Leia was always busy with her high role as Senator.

The two then exited the room as a Storm Trooper entered, collecting Kaius. Their shoes clicked against the shiny, clean floor with every step, letting the noise echo throughout the empty halls. Alessia started feeling anxious as they came upon the door to the testing site, which Kylo automatically felt through the Force.

With a small look over his shoulder, he gently pushed her back to the wall.

"Why are you nervous? You're shaking." Kylo whispered.

She bit her lip as her cheeks filled with color. "Tell me." He demanded.

"I'm just... What if I mess up? Is he going to have me killed?" Alessia stressed.

He shook his head. "You'll be fine. You are more powerful than you think, Essi." Kylo watched her eyes prick with tears, kissing her forehead before straightening back up to enter the room in front of them.

The tall door slid open, revealing a dim, spacious area with Hux patiently-not really- waiting in the middle.

"I see you two really arrived. Late." Hux said in his normal, sassy attitude.

Kylo clenched his fists, holding back from blowing up on the ginger man who irritated him so much. He guided Alessia to the cold metal chair as she took a seat facing Snoke. Her legs bounced up and down anxiously.

_'Stop worrying, you'll do great. I'll be in the observation room watching the entire time. '_ Kylo spoke into her mind.

She watched from the corner of her eye as he walked through another door and into a room with wide windows pearing into hers. Snoke quickly drew her attention away from her lover. _Lover_.

"Its time for you to display what you have been training for. I want you to search for the Scavenger." His voice boomed, her eyes widened.

Alessia looked once more to her right to see Kylo, then straightened back up and began her meditation. Her body relaxed and her mind concentrated on the brunette girl from Jakku. Within seconds, her concentration was broken. Fear flashed across her face as she tried not looking up to Snoke.

"Well?" He questioned.

Alessia squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Supreme Leader. I must have been too nervous.." she trailed off.

Snoke let out a deep sigh and gripped the arms on his seat.

"You're...nervous?" He asked. He raised his old, boney finger towards one of the troopers behind Alessia. The two quickly walked up to her. One held her back as the other lifted his blaster and slammed the butt of it into her face.

Alessia jolted in pain and shock of what happened as her nose began dripping with blood. Behind the glass window, Kylo filled with rage. He drew his saber and entered into the main room.

"Do NOT hit her again or I will end your life." Hatred filled his tone as he spit out other explicit comments to the storm troopers, ready to attack.

Snoke Force pushed him against the wall. Kylo's body then fell limp onto the floor.

"Do you have feelings for this girl, Ren? Should I destroy her? Or do you want to try again?" Snoke looked between the two young people, tired of the games. Alessia's left eye was beginning to swell shut and blood continued to make it's way to the surface of her wounds.

Snoke let out a hearty laugh then coughed. "Ah I know... maybe this will motivate you."

The main door then slid open as her brother was thrown in. His shaggy hair covering his face.

Her heart picked up its pace and dread filled her mind, terrified of what could potentially happen.

"No...no...please stop. I'll try again, please..." Alessia begged,

Kaius was forced to his knees as one of the troopers yanked his head back so he could see his younger sister. As she watched him wince in pain she also saw the scrapes, cuts and sweat that covered his face, proving they had already started torturing him.

More tears flooded down her face, seeing her brother in pain hurt her deeply.

Alessia blinked the tears away the best she could before squeezing them shut and trying to focus on the task, unsure of what would happen if she failed again. Kylo slowly lifted himself up, shifting his weight to one knee and brushed his hair back before noticing Kaius. Anger flashed across his face again and he looked to the young woman.

"There's snow-snowy planet...um...shes..." Alessia managed to get out. The response infuriated Snoke. All this training and she couldn't relay information clearly.

"I've had enough." Alessia looked up to him as he glanced to the trooper holding her brother in place. She watched as he unholistered his blaster and shoved it to the side of his skull. Everything was moving in slow motion.

A blast rang out as her brother's body lay limp. No movement.

**•SO SORRY for not updating in 2 months. I broke my phone (which I use to type up stories) and then I got a job I haven't had much time but things are working themselves out. I will do better with updates for sure.•**


End file.
